The invention relates to a thin-film magnetic head having a head face, for cooperation with a magnetic recording medium, and a magnetic yoke, comprising a magneto-resistance element and at least one flux conductor having a dimension in a direction perpendicular to the head face. An example of a recording medium is a magnetic tape.
Such a magnetic head is inter alia disclosed in JP 62-241119 (A). In this known magnetic head the flux conductor is contiguous to the head face and in addition to the flux conductor and the magneto-resistance element, the magnetic yoke includes a further flux conductor and a magnetic substrate. A reading gap is present between the substrate and the flux conductor contiguous to the head face. In thin-film magnetic heads it is customary to choose the width of the flux conductor equal to the gap width. When wide read gaps, for example of the type used in magnetic heads for reading analog signals are used, an unwanted great distortion of the signal to be read occurs.